recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sri Lankan Food Visitors Have to try
A popular street food in Sri Lanka Kottu Roti is a hearty meal made with flaked roti to which a choice of ingredients are added; here is the basics of preparing a Sri Lanka style chicken kottu roti. 1. Ingredients for Chicken Curry * Six skinless chicken thighs * 2 teaspoons soy sauce * 2 teaspoons Worcestershire sauce * ½ teaspoon salt * 3 tablespoons Sri Lankan curry powder – roasted * 3 ½ tablespoons Sri Lankan chilli powder * 3 tablespoons vegetable oil * 1 tablespoon minced ginger * 4 cloves sliced garlic * 1 tablespoon pandan leaves – minced * 4 curry leaves * 2 pods cardamoms * 1 stick of cinnamon * 1 small green chilli sliced – look for a spicy version * 5 ounces of diced tomatoes * 1 cup coconut milk * A tablespoon of cider vinegar. 2. The Roti * Half cup vegetable oil * 2 eggs beaten * 2 teaspoons minced ginger * 1 tablespoon minced pandan leaves * 10 curry leaves * 5 scallions cut * 1 cup julienned carrots * 1 medium red onion diced * 1 teaspoon soy sauce, salt * Sri Lankan godamba roti cut into strips or a flaky flat bread * ¾ cups of the chicken curry. Preparing the Curry – 3. Step 1 Combine chicken, soy sauce, Worcestershire sauce, salt, curry powder and chilli powder in a bowl. Marinade the chicken and leave overnight or for 30 minutes. 4. Step 2 Heat oil in a large pan and add the ginger on a medium heat. Stir fry for 20 seconds and add half the curry leaves, pandan leaves, cinnamon and cardamom. Cook this until the garlic is a golden brown. Next add the onions and chilli with a pinch of salt. Stir for 3 minutes until onions are soft and translucent. After 3 minutes add the remaining curry leaves and chilli powder; cook this until dark in colour and fragrant. Then stir in the tomato. 5. Step 3 To this mix add chicken, coconut milk and a cup of water or enough to cover the chicken. Bring to the boil and add vinegar and salt for taste. Simmer this with the pan partially covered for 30 minutes or until chicken is just cooked through; set aside. Preparing the Kottu – 6. Step 1 Heat a large wok or cast-iron pan on a high heat with 2 tablespoons of oil. Once the oil starts to smoke add the eggs and scramble. Take out from pan and wipe it clean. 7. Step 2 On medium heat add to pan 3 tablespoons of oil and ginger; next add pandan and curry leaves and cook 20 seconds. Add scallions and carrots stir fry I minute and add onions. Stir 3 minutes add soy sauce and salt. Transfer to bowl. 8. Step 3 Return pan to medium heat with balance oil. When oil is shimmering add roti. Once dry add chicken, vegetables and egg. Add curry and stir. Commonly available at Kalutara restaurants this dish is packed with flavour while the South coast of Sri Lanka home to Anantara Kalutara Resort and others is famous for delicious deviations of the kottu roti. Category:Sri Lankan Recipes Category:Sri Lankan Meat Dishes Category:Chicken Recipes